CinderCam
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: It's and AU Cinderella slash story with Ninja Storm Rangers. HunterCam, ToriBlake. Cam's Evil Uncle Lothor has forced him to be a servant in his own household and now he plans to gain more power by having his daughters marry Prince Hunter. All Beta'd
1. CinderCam

1Author: This is the main reason people like me should _not_ watch musicals with children. Of course, I can't even watch cooking shows so...

Pairing: Surprise/Cam (it won't be a surprise half way through)

Summary: Cinderalla-esque Ninja Storm.

----

Cam Watanabe finished his exercises just as dawn was beginning to rise over the horizon. Closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath, he then hurried into the kitchens to where he would be helping the cooks prepare breakfast for Lord Lothor, otherwise known as: that bastard, Cam's uncle. It was amazing how friendly the servants were to him even though they knew that by birth he was nobility, but because of his Uncle usurping his rightful inheritance he had ended up as a servant to the new Duke of Blue Bay Harbor.

"Bastard." He muttered under his breath. Lothor had taken over as Duke after Cam's father's mysterious death by hex, a hex Cam was sure could be traced back to his uncles dark ninja energies. Since Cam had not yet reached the age of majority both Blue Bay Harbor and the Wind Ninja Academy, on the grounds of age, passed the Duke's castle to Lothor, who took great enjoyment in subjecting Cam to life as a servant. He did not view the young man as a threat, since the brunet had never received any official training in the art of ninjutsu, his mother had died early in his life and told his father she never wanted Cam to deal with that type of life. Duke Kanoi had held true to his promise and never trained Cam, though the boy had picked up things on his own, training himself to the point that he was better then most graduated ninja. Still, because of his lack of official training Lothor treated him as a bug that could easily be swatted away. Which was good because it kept Cam in a position to retake his rightful land holding but was annoying because the young man hated to be belittled.

It really did not help that his cousins had taken to calling him 'CinderCam'.

----

"A letter for you." Lothor looked up as Cam delivered his message to the study, he had to hide a smirk at the obvious mask of diffidence on his nephew's face. He had no doubts about the boy's hate for him, but the boy was weak and untrained and thus unable to do anything about it, but Lothor kept him close just in case. Smirking to himself he deliberately did not dismiss his nephew, amused at the boy's silent anger at being forced to stay here or be punished for being a disobedient servant.

Cam knew his Uncle's game, the butler had beaten him before when he disobeyed Lothor and the brunet did not wish to have to deal with bruises from Zurogane again.

Lothor opened the letter and took out the single piece of paper inside. Skimming the material, he could not help the devious smirk that appeared on his face. Prince Blake had finally decided to marry Duchess Tori, and they were invited to the wedding. Lothor had no doubt it was because they were too socially conscious not to invite him, as he was now in control of the Wind Ninja Academy which Tori was a graduate of. Prince Blake was a graduate of the Thunder Ninja academy and such unions between ninjas of differing talents were rare, but this marriage was odd because of one other thing; Blake was not the eldest son.

Crown Prince Hunter Bradley had refused to marry with such vehemence that King Omino had given up on his eldest adopted son. Personally, Cam could see where he was coming from, marrying for love was difficult to achieve, and at the moment no men or women that would make a good political alliance were of age. Well, except for Cam and his bubble headed cousins. Eyes widening slightly, he fought to keep his face immobile as he realized the possible implications of this turn of events. If Lothor left with Marah and Kapri then Cam would have the time to subvert his claims on Blue Bay Harbor, of course the dark ninja would have the opportunity to gain more power and a closer connection to the throne. Which was a bad thing still if Marah and Kapri had no dowry it might make the prince break off the engagement. Which meant he had only a short amount of time to work his magic while his uncle was gone.

"Pack your bags Cameron, we have been invited to a ball." Lothor's sadistic smirk as the young man stiffened more then he was already angered Cam even further. As he stalked out of the study he ignored the chuckle his uncle was indulging in. Damn the man! He had just wrecked his chances at... or had he?

Beginning to plan a far more difficult scheme, Cam went in search of help, he would need it if he was to pull off a coup from right under his Uncle's nose.

----

Cam knew that his Uncle would keep him within easy reach and obviously as a servant, since Lothor did not want Cam to be able to chat with anyone who would be able to give him any sort of leverage to gain to estate, and let's face it; it was all a matter of leverage. ((Snort, bad Kat!)) Still Lothor would never check his bags and that was the one thing going for him, his uncle's ego.

The hazel eyed young man was right now searching through a dusty part of the estates attic storage and fighting back a sneeze. The servants saw no need to clean or organize up here and it had taken Cam a while to find what it was he had wanted. It was a trunk of his father's which should contain both his parent's wedding garments, and what Cam needed now was his fathers suit. Picking the lock had been easy, the thing was practically rusted away anyhow and Cam had always been good at mechanical things. In fact, if not for his heritage, the brunet ninja would have been able to make good money on the street not only with mechanical things but charming them too. He had a knack for charming mechanical objects that was very rare and a very prized skill.

And most certainly not something his uncle knew of. Grinning ever so slightly Cam pried the lid to the trunk open and held his breath as the contents breathed out dust.

The first object he saw was an old style sketch of his parents standing in gown and ninja dress that had probably been a rough draft of the man who did the actual painting, which had been stored away at his father's death. Lifting it with careful fingers Cam touched the people on the paper, a melancholic expression on his face. "Mom," he whispered softly. "Dad." Placing the paper down with care Cam then picked up the beautiful gown which would have been his mothers. It was a dark green, as suited his mother with her samurai training, and luxurious to the touch, made of a velvety material that must have been very expensive. Holding it up Cam almost missed the thunk of a fallen object in his thoughts of how his mother must have looked. Turning his head downwards Cam saw a faint glow on the floor in the shape of a pendant. Reaching down he picked up an amulet on a leather strap that was glowing with a soft green light. Eyes widening, Cam realized he had just found the Green Samurai Amulet, an heirloom that had been passed down from generation to generation of Samurai, transforming them into one of the Six Rangers who protected the land. That is, as long as the holder was worthy. If the amulet did not consider the person 'worthy' it seemed to disappear and reappear once some one it approved of appeared. His Mother must have put it away with her wedding clothes believing she would not need it and could rely on her own skills and would simply wait to hand it over to the next holder, instead she had died while Cam was very young, and now the amulet was pulsing in his grip.

Wait . . . pulsing? ((Hee, dirty thoughts))

**Hello young man! You look like you're in need of a bit of help there! **The cheery voice of a middle aged woman rang through his head. Turning around Cam tried to ascertain if there was anyone in the room with him. **In your hand boy! Your hand!** With wide eyes the brunet stared at the glowing green stone. **Yep! That's me!**

----

Author: You like? I've got more in my head planned! So we've met the evil 'stepmother' (snerk) Cinderella, and the fairy godmother with a few plot threads as to who our 'charming' is. FEEDBACK IS WANTED!


	2. Prince Charming

1Cam stared down at the glowing green charm incredulously. "You're telling me that the Green Samurai Amulet _talks_!" The stone was now shimmering in what he could only perceive as amusement. Or at least that was the emotion that was threaded through the voice speaking inside of his head. **Only to my Holder! I am not some sort of hussy! But at least you realize you're not going mad.**

"I'm not too sure of that." Cam muttered as he sat down.

**Oh, come off it! I've had more Holders convincing themselves of that then you would believe! It's not fun warning people of danger and then having them ignore your advice.** Cam hung his head and sighed. **You sound distressed boy! ... and I need a name to call you. Boy and young man are just getting repetitive. **"I'm Cameron Watanabe, pleased to meat you." **Oh, then I'll call you Cam then since we are to get rather closely acquainted. What seems to be the trouble? **And sighing again Cam began to relate his stories to the amulet.

----

Standing in his room Cam shook his head and stared at the outfit he and the amulet had concocted. They had taken his fathers ninja dress robes and fitted them to Cam's body but also removed the markings of rank and status and replaced all the red with green from his mothers dress. Then the amulet had given him instructions on how to make a good mask out of the green velvet and boning of his mothers dress, finally finishing it up by placing the symbol of a samurai on it. A symbol that he was still arguing against.

"But I don't have any formal training!" **Oh, pish tosh, you taught yourself ninjutsu on your own and are probably better then anyone from the Academies. Unless they're Rangers and then they are probably at your skill level. **Cam scowled and accepted her arguments. **Plus, I accepted you which makes you a Samurai whether you believe me or not. **"Fine." He muttered and began packing his things into the small bag that Lothor would allow him on the trip. His Uncle did not allow him to own much anyway so it was not difficult to fit everything he would need in. However he was unable to carry weapons, if needed he would have to steal them from the Castle's armory.

**Tell me, is this Prince Hunter handsome?** Cam spluttered and heard the amulets mental laughter. "What! I wouldn't know, I've never met him." **Hmm, the stories say he is, so your cousins Mara and Kapri will try hard to gain his heart. Or at least his...** "Not another _word_." Cam muttered. The amulet stayed silent and Cam sighed gratefully. He had enough to deal with without the amulet discussing the Prince's attributes. After all Cam had never met the man, and he had to keep him distracted enough so that he would ignore Mara and Kapri. The difficulty of which would increase if the man realized the political benefits of marrying either of his cousins.

----

Hunter Bradley swung at the practice dummy, taking out his aggression on the bit of wood and cloth. He had spent all day cooped up with his family while they greeted guests for his brother's wedding and of course once the guests had greeted Blake, Tori, and their adoptive father Omino properly they all came over and goddamn flirted with Hunter. Even the married ones and really old ones and it was beginning to piss Hunter off. He was not some sort of prize bull to be won over by the skill of someone's tongue! He was a Prince and a ninja and the Crimson Thunder Ranger no less! In all honesty he knew that he was considered quite the catch but Hunter didn't wish to marry for political reasons, not that he couldn't find a good match if he looked hard enough, he just wanted to marry for the same reason Blake had.

For love.

Sighing Hunter preformed a round of cool downs before heading to the sauna to relax. By far the most annoying of the 'suitors' had been that Dark Ninja's daughters, Karha and Mapri or something. Duke Lothor had transported himself in early that morning and had been one of the first inline to greet him once he had sent their single servant up to prepare the rooms. From the way Lothor and his daughters referred to his servant, the blond was sure there was something about him that made him a better marriage choice then the ditzy and bitchy daughters. Jealousy was such an easy tell sign.

He was surprised though that with so many ninjas coming in and trying for his hand that none had followed him into the practice area that the main castle kept. Realizing that trying to take his mind off of matters was only making him think more about them, Hunter firmly wrapped a towel around his waist, and opened the door to the sauna stepping out, only to come face to face with a young black haired man.

"Sorry, excuse me." The young man murmured and quickly shifted his direction to the doors of the gym. Hunter blinked as he took in the young mans slightly threadbare clothes, his slim waist, and strong shoulders, not to mention his really nice ass.

"Hey! Wait!" The black haired stranger turned slightly to face him, his head slightly bowed in servitude, though from the pinched corners of his mouth and the slight snapping of his eyes Hunter guessed it was forced. The other man was probably a servant then, though obviously not one born to a life of servitude. "I was just leaving, you have the equipment all to yourself." There was a spark quickly hidden behind the young mans glasses and Hunter wondered if it was excitement at having the equipment to himself, but the brunet's next words stomped on the other mans hopes.

"Ah, my Duke Lothor had asked me to assess the training facilities in case he felt the need to practice." Oh, so Hunter had been right about Marah and Kapri being jealous of their far more marriageable cousin. "I am afraid, my lord, I must be returning to him." With this the servant turned once more to face the doors.

"You know, you're real polite but it's not how you address a crown prince. Usually you say 'your highness' and wait to be dismissed. Turning your back on me could be considered a punishable offense."

"_You're Crown Prince Hunter!_" The young man shouted in surprise, spinning to find himself face to face with the taller blond who was at the moment only a few inches behind him.

"You are cute." Hunter smirked and kissed the brunet lightly on the forehead before traipsing off down the halls in nothing but a towel.

Inside the training room Cam turned bright red, sliding down the floor as he rubbed lightly on the spot Prince Hunter had kissed. He was busy dying of mortification, and a well hidden much denied lust when the amulet decided to put her two cents in. **At least we know he _is_ gorgeous! **Cam turned redder and wondered why the floor never opened you up and swallowed you at times like this. **And hey! What a stroke of luck, Hunt's interested in you! You lucky dog!**

Cam let out a strangled scream and banged his head against the door once, twice, three times before he managed to breathe without fighting the urge to mangle someone. Preferably someone blond.


	3. The Complications

1Author: To everyone who keeps reviewing- Thanks a ton! And I know there are spelling and grammar mistakes everywhere but I honestly suck at proofreading, do not have Microsoft Word on this computer and my wonderful, fantastic Beta has been busy. But now she is getting the chappies sent to her and will edit them! Yay!

----

Hunter opened the doors to the stables, heading past the stable hand and straight to his stallion, Glider. He smiled as Glider whinnied a hello and set about brushing him. "You know, there are plenty of eligible men and women who would love to go on a ride with you." Sighing Hunter turned to look down at his brother, who was leaning in the doorway to the stall.

"I know perfectly well what those harpies want to ride and it is not a horse." Hunter snapped, glowering at Blake as the other prince just continued to smirk at him. Blake had been pushing him toward marriage for a while, and ever since he met Tori and got engaged he had been pushing Hunter harder. It was as if he felt Hunter would be happier if he was getting laid which, well duh, but still!

"There isn't anything wrong with that." Blake said and smirked even more as Hunter glowered at him, the tense atmosphere setting Glider to shifting around. Taking a deep breath Hunter tried to calm down, an activity that should be easier since that workout and the meeting with the cute servant.

"Blake how would you react if you found out Tori only wanted a roll in the hay?" Hunter growled at his younger brother whose eyes flashed at the insult to his fiancée. "I'm not saying she does, I was there for all your bitching about how long it was taking you to woo her but imagine how I feel knowing that all they want is the Crown Prince and his male extremities instead of, you know, me." Blake nodded and the smirk soon disappeared from his face. "Now c'mon, we have had this discussion before. Grab Beetle and we can go riding together." Blake smiled at Hunter and the two of them saddled up.

----

Back in the suite of rooms given to his Uncle and his entourage during their stay Cam was trying to fight off an increasingly painful headache. Having listened to Marah and Kapri natter on about how 'hot' and 'sexy' Crown Prince Hunter was for over an hour Cam felt that he might be overdue for a headache and apparently so did his Uncle. "Enough! I believe we can all agree that Prince Hunter is not incredibly gruesome but your constant chatter has given me a killer headache! Get out of the rooms and go do something productive!" Lothor shouted, towering with rage.

"Uhm, like what?" Marah asked dazedly, blinking at her father with large brown eyes. Lothor growled and nearly advanced angrily on the girl before taking a deep breath and calming down.

"Like perhaps stalking, I mean, flirting with him?" At the mention of flirting Marah and Kapri instantly perked up, giving their goodbyes to Lothor before flying out of the room. Cam let out a gust of air in relief, unable to stop his head from dropping forward or his shoulders from falling, it was just so nice to get rid of them even if it was only until their minuscule attention spans were depleted. The black haired young man stiffened however when a paternal hand was placed upon his head.

"They are such a handful aren't they? I am surprised you managed so long without screaming, Nephew." Cam stiffened beneath Lothor's hand and the dark ninja could see the boys inner battle. It was always so much done to do things like this to the boy since his reactions were always so amusing. Seeing Kanoi and Miko's son so degraded was always a source of entertainment for Lothor.

"Indeed they are Lord Lothor." Cam gritted out restraining himself from flinching away from the overly familiar touch. Lothor was always trying to find ways to provoke him, some worked and some did not but the man was always pushing.

"No need to be so standoffish Nephew! Why don't you go out and have some fun too, I am sure you can find something to do." And Lothor pushed him out the door, knowing full well the last thing the disinherited youth would want was to be out in an area where Wind Ninjas would be. After all, who would want your father's old students seeing you at such a lowly level?

----

Duchess Tori was walking with her friends Count Waldo and Lord Shane while discussing her plans for the wedding. At least, that was the excuse she gave to hang out with Dustin and Shane so she could escape the numerous well-wishers and greedy suck ups that she was constantly surrounded by since she and Blake had announced their engagement. "So, how many of the Winds do you think will actually show up?" She asked Shane nervously. The dark skinned man shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't think we can expect many. I mean, the Winds never really liked us that much, and all of them wondered just how we managed to graduate. Since the whole 'chosen to be Power Rangers' thing was top secret and all." Shane commented darkly. He had never liked the way they were treated by the academy, sure they might not have been the best of students at first but discriminating against them for that was just wrong. Even if they were late to class a lot of the time.

"Dude, like, what about Cam?" Dustin asked and was faced with incredulous looks on Tori and Shane's faces. "What?" He asked, backing up instinctively.

"Uh, hate to break it to you Dustin but Cameron Watanabe? The sensei's son? He never liked us remember?" Shane commented dryly. It was true, Cam had always seemed to look down on them. Shane did not know if he knew that the three of them had become Power Rangers but Cam always resented them the attention his father gave them.

"And he disappeared after his Father died, no one knows where he went. His uncle came though, Duke Lothor; he took over the Wind Academy after Sensei's death." Tori commented and she and Shane began talking about the recent changes to their old academy as Dustin lapsed into silence. They would probably assume that he just did not understand what they were talking about. Which was, well, true but still! Give the man some credit!

Dustin was actually thinking about Cam and what the others had said. Sure Cam had looked down on them a little, but he looked down on everyone! And his sarcasm was actually a way of showing just how comfortable he felt with people, though it usually drove people away. Cam had also been a big help to Dustin in his training, it was odd but for a guy who was self taught Cam was really, really good. The tutoring in ninja skills had all started off a few years ago just after he had become a ranger...

_Dustin had been walking around the village, just minding his own business. He had just finished up his daily ninja training and felt he deserved some downtime. Plus there was this great pastry shop he had heard was opening up and he had wanted to visit it by himself before he took Tori and Shane there, because Tori would knock his unhealthy eating habits and Shane did not really like sweet things. He had been whistling to himself, walking past an alley when he heard the disturbance. Turning towards the fighting he began to walk quickly down the alleyway, he might not have been the best of ninjas but he was still a ninja and could help out whoever was getting beaten on._

_When he reached the end of the alley he discovered his help was not really needed. The lone combatant was standing panting over several groaning bodies. "I told you to stop attacking me." The victor was standing holding a much larger man by the collar. "Tell whoever keeps hiring you that I am _not_ planning on taking over the Academy!" And then the black haired man dropped the other and turned to face Dustin._

"_Cam!"_

After that he and Cam had both gone to the pastry shop, it turned out Cam had a sweet tooth hidden behind his sour cynicism. In payment for Dustin never to tell anyone the fact that he was regularly being attacked by thugs Dustin convinced him to help him with his ninja training. Of course having to ignore his sexy mentor and focus on training had really helped him develop his focus. Yep, that's right, the brunet Earth ninja had developed a crush on Cameron Watanabe and even if he had not seen the other man since Sensei Watanabe's death Dustin still nursed a small infatuation for Cam. Tuning back into Shane and Tori's conversation Dustin almost missed the swiftly disappearing figure in the corner of his vision. Turning his head he caught a flash of the person's back. 'Cam?'

-----

Cam cursed as he avoided any ninjas in the castle who might know who he was. It was not very hard since while the ninjas might know him they did not know him well and would never expect him to be wearing servants clothes. But it was avoiding Dustin which was the most difficult. After that near brush in the courtyard the Yellow Ranger had detached himself from Shane and Tori and started to track after the elusive figure of his former tutor. Cam was quickly running out of places to hide when the idea struck him to go back to the training room. It had been fairly empty this morning and the room did not seem to be used by many ninjas at the castle, the equipment was all very new looking. Changing his path Cam had nearly reached the training room when he ran into another person he was trying desperately to avoid, looking up into sparkling blue eyes Cam cursed and hoped that Marah and Kapri were nowhere around.

"Your highness." Cam stated calmly, bowing to the royal. Prince Hunter smiled at him and blocked his path when he tried to move past him.

"Ah, I still don't know your name." Hunter stated, his voice heavily colored with his amusement. He had not been expecting to meet up with this servant again today. It had to be fate.

Cam gritted his teeth and was about to give a rather sharp retort when Dustin's voice rang down the hallway. "Cam!" He shouted, and the next thing Cam heard was the pounding of the excitable man's feet.

"Cam?" Hunter asked, arching an eyebrow at the shorter man. Cam internally groaned, it was going to be a long day.

**Ah! But now you have two handsome men chasing after you. Isn't that nice? I might just be able to work this into our plans...**

Cam really wanted to hit his head against a wall, this was just the sort of complication that he didn't need.


	4. Cam gets glomped and goes shopping

Author: It was too short, I re-did it with more added on. Enjoy minna-san! Oh and uh, sorry if it's OOC at the end

----

"Eh..." Cam started off, his mind scrambling to find a possible escape route from this situation but not coming up with anything. Then he felt arms encircling his chest as Dustin quite literally pounced on him, the sudden weight on his back causing him to nearly fall over but Prince Hunter steadied him with a hand on his arm. A hand that Prince Hunter declined to _remove_ from his arm. "Err..."

"Cam! Were you trying to hide from me or something? Didn't you see me in the courtyard? And where have you been? You like totally dropped out of sight after your Dad's death!" Dustin chattered cheerfully from where his head was resting on Cam's shoulders. He probably should move but Cam felt so good, and he smelled really nice too...

"Friend of yours?" Prince Hunter asked dryly, the amused tone much more evident then it had been before. From the look on the flustered servants face and the arms encircling his chest it seemed to be more then a friendship, but that stage of the relationship also seemed to have ended already. Good, it would have been a pity if Hunter had to kill Dustin.

"I have been a servant at the Duke of Blue Bay Harbors manor for years, it is natural for Dustin to know me." Behind him Dustin made a rather confused noise but seemed content to just smell his clothes instead of bungling the situation up more then it already was, a fact which made the blush on his cheeks redden more.

"Ah. I see." Hunter smirked at Cam, eyes traveling up and down the nervous mans frame. He rather liked the sight of an uncomfortable Cam, it made him squirm deliciously. "Has your Duke sent you on yet another errand?"

"Ah, no. Duke Lothor has given me the afternoon off, he is not in need of my services at the moment." Cam stated and finally felt Dustin stop hugging him and step away only for the excitable man to appear between him and the prince, which also dislodged Hunter's hand from Cam's arm.

"Dude! Really? Like, we should totally catch up!" Prince Hunter cleared his throat and Dustin turned around sheepishly. "Uh, em, unless you want to borrow him?" After all, Cam was the son of a duke, though he was rather surprised that Cam had not made Duke after his father's death. "But it's like been a really long time since I've seen him, and so could I like have him first?"

Cam cleared his throat, a rather mild glare sent Dustin's way as he gained the attention of both a Count and Prince. "As amusing as it is for two members of the gentry to argue over the time of a servant I have errands of my own to run." Dustin looked sheepish again and Cam suppressed a groan, obviously those lessons on 'focus' had been forgotten as soon as the other man left his tutelage.

"I thought you said that your duke had given you the afternoon off." Hunter crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a rather moody look.

**My, my, dark and broody as well as royalty. You sure know how to pick them Cam-cam!**

'Shut. Up.' Cam thought at the amulet, not at all amused by it's mental giggle. "I have errands _of my own_ your Highness. Do your think a servant without errands even on the best of days?" In all honesty Cam had not been planning on running errands today but as it was he could use the time to buy some things he would need in order to accomplish the mission of 'keep Prince Hunter a bachelor'. Like some knives, maybe a katana, and a few trinkets that Cam could enchant. Enchanting inanimate objects was something that Cam did very well, and if it was not for his plan to get revenge on his Uncle; Cam could probably be doing quite well on his own earning money that way.

"Ah. Then you will not mind if I accompany you." Hunter stated and Cam cursed his luck. Why couldn't he have wound up with a stupid prince, or one who thought servant beneath his notice? No he ended up with an intelligent prince who was obviously interested in him and just as obviously always got what he wanted.

"You may do as you wish, your highness. Good day Count Dustin."

----

Cam knew that this was going to be the talk of the town by the end of the day if the news was not spreading already. Prince Hunter was out shopping with a young man! The samurai rolled his eyes as yet another shopkeeper leered at the two of them, only to find himself facing the prince's glare, Hunter's personal form of pain and retribution without even lifting a finger. Of course Cam was trying to hide his own glare of pain and retribution but every time Hunter plucked an object from his fingers and paid for it made Cam want to strangle him.

"I may have been a servant but I am not without resources!" Cam stated, softly but firmly, glaring at the blasé blond. Hunter smiled at him, baby blues sparkling as they sat across from each other in a secluded booth.

"No, but I am treating you. Both to the shopping trip and to lunch." Hunter stated just as softly and firmly as Cam had and the samurai found himself blushing slightly. It was a little unnerving to have to face this kind of attention especially from a prince. The only one who had ever lavished attention on him before had been Dustin, who Cam only saw as a younger brother figure. Hunter though... the son of a famed wind master could definitely see the political ramifications to marrying such a man, but Cam could also see the physical reasons to take such a risk. Hunter was really quite good looking, tall but not _too_ tall with sparkling blue eyes and tousled blond hair. He was well built, the ninja training had not turned him into a hulking mass of muscle made him into the lithe type of ninja Dustin was instead it had made the body fit the man, hard muscles working under the clothes that were at just the right tightness to show them off...

Hunter reached over and bopped him lightly on the head, causing a surprised exclamation from his companion. "You were staring." He told Cam dryly enjoying the flush that quickly suffused Cam's entire face and crept far enough to disappear under Cam's neckline, idly Hunter wondered just how far the blush went. He wondered if he would get the chance to find out.

**Control yourself Cam! **The amulet commented just as dryly as Hunter had. **You're acting like a mare in heat, all you need to do is start whinnying and all those pretty little stallions'll come running.**

Cam wondered if the amulet's comments kept getting odder and odder or if he was just steadily going insane. "Prince Hunter, not that I do not appreciate you spending your time with one so lowly as I," He ignored the prince's amused snort, "but I am afraid that I really must be getting back to my duties. Duke Lothor may have given me time off but he will notice my absence has been prolonged later then usual today and grow... irritated."

"Plus you have to get back and hide that stuff from your Uncle right?" Cam startled, turning wide eyes on the sly prince before hiding his surprise and shame.

"I do not know what you are talking about Prince Hunter, I really must be going." Cam stood and made for the door as quickly as he could, which was not as fast as he would have been without the heavy shopping bags.

"Wait!" Hunter was standing there, in the middle of a crowded restaurant full of gossips and shouting at him. Great. Hopefully his Uncle would not connect his break with this 'mysterious stranger with the prince'. "Lunch was good right?" And the prince seemed... worried about his opinion?

Cam smiled, cocking his head and giving the other man a wink. "Lunch was really good, your highness." And then he walked out the door.

----

Hunter sipped at his wine as he watched the servants flutter about at the royal wedding banquet for Tori and Blake. He had neither seen hide nor hair of Cam since their shopping spree but since he stayed as far away from Duke Lothor and his crazy daughters as he could Hunter figured that might be one of the reasons. Now though it was his brother's wedding and he had thought that maybe Cam would show up for a little bit, especially if he was who Hunter suspected he was; the missing son of the former wind master Kanoi. It would make sense...

The blond's thoughts were disturbed by a commotion at the end of the hall, another guest had arrived apparently though this one was far later then the others. Far past fashionably late and straight into dishonorable. He stood and ignored the look Blake shot at him, he would teach this guy to interrupt his brother's wedding!

His breath caught in his throat as he saw the vision that stood in the doorway.


	5. The Ball

Cam wanted to nervously fidget but if there was something you did not do in front of a bunch of nobles and ninjas, and that was to fidget. "Who are you?" Hunter finally asked and Cam's eyes were drawn back to the absolute godly image Hunter made in crimson silk.

"I am the Green Samurai Ranger and I have come to offer my services to protect the Duchess and Prince's wedding." Now whispers were flying through the crowd. They knew that it would be foolish to claim to be a ranger without proof, it was a lie that would have you ending up dead.

"My sister-in-law was the last Samurai Ranger and the amulet disappeared with her, what proof do you have?" Lothor demanded, quite visibly steamed. While many believed it was because this man was taking away the lovely Miko's rightful title, it was actually because Lothor had always wanted the power of the samurai amulet for himself.

"This." And Cam pulled the amulet out of his shirt, allowing the nobles to get a look at it and then sending it a message to send up a brief flare of his power to show up on the rangers' morphers as recognition of it's power. "There are at least three other rangers guarding over the Prince's marriage, and they just received a notice proving who I was." Dustin, Tori and Shane all glanced surreptitiously at their morphers, as did Blake and Hunter, all of them spotting the pulse that identified another Ranger.

"The Rangers are hidden, there is no way to confirm that!" Another noble complained and several agreeing murmurs were heard.

"Then why don't we have this new... samurai prove his skills by contending with one of a samurai general?" Lothor said calmly, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers, a sly smirk sitting on his lips. Agreement was uttered by the supporters Lothor had in court and eagerly General Madtropolis stood from where he was seated.

"If it pleases your Highnesses I would like to challenge him to prove his skills." Blake and Tori shared a speaking glance before nodding slightly at Hunter. The blond saw them pass the decision to him before he considered the pros and cons. It would certainly prove whether this guy was the Samurai Ranger to the eyes of the court, and the others would get to see how he was in action just in case Mr. Mystery went rogue on them. Of course even as a Ranger he might not be up to General Madtropolis' skill with the sword. The army general had even beaten Hunter once or twice. Still... if nothing else they could hide the guy in the shadows and pump him for information while he healed.

"Alright, if the Samurai Ranger will accept your challenge then we can proceed. Tomorrow. Tonight is my brother and sister-in-law's celebration night. I will not allow it to be ruined. Servants, set the Ranger a place at the table and let us continue."

---

Cam knew that the only reason he had not been ordered to remove his mask had been his public announcement that he was a Ranger and the fact that many more ninjas wearing masks had showed up after the public dinner ended. The public dinner was for open friends and allies the ball that followed would be the proof of the Prince's power. It was highly unusual for a ninja not to have hidden allies and so the numerous masked ninja who had appeared for the ball would be the true show of strength and the masked ninja's came in droves.

"We have a lot of connections." Prince Hunter murmured from where he had appeared behind the silent samurai.

"Aa, I had guessed that, Your Highness." Cam executed a small bow and hoped his face did not reveal his emotions, though he was sure that Hunter would hear the rapid pace of his heart. Of all the people at the ball only three might actually recognize him. His Uncle was one, Dustin another and Hunter a third. Lothor figuring him out just meant he had to avoid the man if at all possible and prevent any obvious occurrences of his absences coinciding with the Samurai's appearances, Dustin was smart but a little too spacey to guess who he was correctly though he would undoubtedly get an inkling of it at least, Hunter however was probably the most dangerous. He seemed to have figured out Cam's familial history after two meetings and was sharp, sly, and had designs on him.

"Have we met before? Your voice sounds familiar." Hunter stated, looking sideways at the dark haired man.

"No, your Highness, I am sure I would remember meeting one such as you." Hunter chuckled.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Cam snorted.

"Trust me your highness, it was a compliment of the highest esteem."

---

Sorry for shortness!


	6. Cam's First Samurai Duel

A/N - Finally! The fight scene was kicking my but, so I cut down on how graphic it was originally. Warning- some lines stolen from Samurai's journey.

----

The 'Green Samurai' had left the ball early so Cam could manage to get back to the rooms and make it look like he had never left. Which meant doing a few small chores, but it was worth it to keep his freedom. Of course the 'Green Samurai' appearing at tomorrow's match might be a bit of a problem. His Uncle definitely looked at least a little suspicious of him, but Cam hoped that it was just his Uncle's inborn paranoia more then anything else. Still if he waited until his Uncle left, then he could make it to the match. The only trouble would be if Lothor left the match before it finished, which was unlikely.

Hunter watched as eagerly as everyone else as the Green Samurai stalked out of the shadows. He had arrived later then everyone else and the crowd had already started to become anxious. General Madtropolis was a powerful samurai and Hunter wondered how long the fight would last.

As soon as Cam stepped into the challenge ring, Madtropolis had went into his beginning stance. Hiding a smirk Cam bowed to King Omino, the Princes and the newly married in Princess then turned to face his opponent and bowed again before relaxing into a simple offensive stance. He would be making the first move on this fight and hoped to end it before his obvious fumbling attempts were noticed.

**Calm _down_ Cam! You'll do fine! I was there to observe Madtropolis when he was a youngster, he was a no-class bully then and he's a no-class bully now.** The amulet inputted into his mind and Cam sent a brief prayer to his mother that she would not keep a running commentary on the fight before launching into his first attack. He drew his wooden bokken(1) and began striking quickly, shifting his attack so Madtropolis would not know where it was coming from. He was faster then the General and able to adroitly dodge any attacks or parries that the larger man made. It did not take long before Madtropolis began to show he had not had this hard a work out in a long time, and that was when Cam felt the first of his dark ninja powers.

Madtropolis was a dark ninja, like Cam's uncle, and was apparently set on sucking Cam's energy out to have for himself, unfortunately Cam was making that rather difficult for him. "Who are you?" General Madtropolis growled as the young man once again evaded his attacks and managed to block his energy sucking powers, which was his most powerful weapon.

"I'm the ranger who's gonna bring you down." Cam stated with a wicked half smile that had half the court fanning themselves, Hunter resisted the urge while Dustin tried to figure out why the guy in green looked so familiar. The Samurai Ranger attacked once more in a flurries of strikes, and Madtropolis felt around to draw power from somewhere else. He could feel the powers of the other rangers and he quickly snagged their signatures beginning to drain their energy.

At the high table Tori, Blake, and Hunter exchanged looks as they began to feel really, really fatigued. "Madtropolis must be drawing on the other Rangers' powers, he must not be able to get to the Samurai's," Hunter figured out. On the other side of the room Shane and Dustin also started to look a little unsteady.

Madtropolis grinned at the influx of power and attacked the smarmy brat now, putting him on the defensive briefly with several quick strikes and an attempted thrust at his throat. The Ranger blocked them all though and twisted the attack around on him. "Is that all you got?" He questioned laughingly and Madtropolis soon found himself knocked off his feet by a powerful swing. "Haa!" Madtropolis flinched as the thrust stopped seconds away from his throat. "I win." And then he felt a pulsing along his reserves of energy and then a flare of power coming from the young man. His eyes widened, no one could have this much energy... enough energy to force him to overload!

The nobles watched as Madtropolis fainted. Many of them had felt the power that had flowed into the other man, forcing him to empty his reserves of stored power, but what no one noticed was that Tori had regained color in her cheeks, Blake was sitting straighter, Hunter's scowl was less pronounced, Shane was smiling again and Dustin... well Dustin looked less dazed the usual. And then when the nobles looked again the samurai was gone.

---

"Agh! Another one!" Lothor slammed his fist down onto the desk his anger evident. Marah and Kapri were keeping out of sight but it did not detract from Lothor's rage. Miko's amulet had turned up at this ball and it was held by someone who fought as well if not better then she did. Miko had possessed a mere fraction of the power that _boy_ held in his hands. Growling Lothor turned to find his nephew nearly managing to escape from the room.

"Cameron. Where are you going?" He snapped and watched as his nephew fumbled some excuse or another out. "Never mind, get out of my sight. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day." And with that he turned around slightly appeased that his nephew would have to deal with finding somewhere to be in a city where anyone who knew him he would want to avoid.

----

Cam cursed as he wandered about the town again, trying to ignore the fact that all the shop owners were trying especially hard to catch his eye. Of course his Uncle would kick him out of the rooms today, and the black haired samurai really wanted to avoid running into either Hunter or Dustin again, so he had decided to wander the town, but now he realized that might not have been the best of ideas. He had very little money on him, and was certainly aware that many of them would have given him free things if he would make sure they gained Prince Hunter's patronage. It amused and angered him at the same time.

As the afternoon wore on Cam found himself wandering back to the castle and especially to the training facilities where he had met up with trouble so many times. **Are you sure you're avoiding Hunter? Because honey, it doesn't look like it.**

Okay, so maybe Cam was wandering in places where he and Hunter had met up or been together, but honestly, he had only been in this town a few days! And maybe subconsciously he was seeking Hunter out, he was bored after all and maybe, possibly, a _smidgen_ attracted to the buff blond man. Opening the door to the practice room Cam found it empty and eagerly stripped off his shirt and glasses as he stepped inside. This mornings sparring session had been fun but it had hardly been a work out. Then he noticed that the amulet was visible on his chest without the shirt. 'It okay if I just stuff you in my pocket?' He asked.

**Sure, but I'd better not feel anything poking me! **The amulet laughed as her holder grumbled and placed her carefully inside so she would not fall out during his work out. **Don't lose me either!**

"Yeah, yeah..." Cam muttered before grinning and beginning to practice.

----

Hunter was intrigued by the noises coming from the practice room as he approached. It definitely sounded like someone besides him was using it, and thought it might be possible for one of the visiting ninja to have decided to use it while they were at the castle. It was his usual practice time though, so they better not mind having someone else in the room. You never knew with those snotty nobles. Opening the door though all thoughts left Hunter's mind as he saw the hottest, most unbelievably gorgeous thing ever. Cam; the-servant-who-was-possibly-royalty was kicking at the punching bag and had obviously been working out for a while. His skin was glistening with sweat and his breath was faster the normal, the young man's muscles moved silkily under his skin as he turned in surprise to face the door.

"Your highness, I apologize." And Cam started to move towards his clothing but was stopped by Hunter's outstretched arm.

"No, continue." Hunter's eyes though were on anything but Cam's face, instead they were eating up the nearly hairless chest that had been revealed for his viewing pleasure. Cam blushed and began to shift away awkwardly which brought Hunter's eyes back up to his face only to lock on his lips. Nervously Cam licked them as he began to say something to break the tension.

Prince Hunter beat him to it though, sealing Cam's mouth with his own, Hunter delved inside of the hot cavity. Cam stiffened at first but as one of Hunter's arms encircled his waist and the other held onto the back of his neck Cam decided to give in. 'What the hell, if everything goes well he'll never see me again.' With that thought in mind Cam let his hands rest at Hunter's waist as he began to kiss Hunter back.

The prince was finding holding the servant in his arms to be quite enjoyable, the man was all heat and muscle, submissive but with an inner core of strength that none of Hunter's other conquests had. Cam though, was far from a conquest, far, _far_ from a conquest. In fact, Hunter might go as far to say that he was in love.

Hunter broke off the kiss with Cam to realize that both of the other man's hands were tangled in his hair while Hunter's hands were holding onto the other's shoulders and one had slipped inside his loose pants to hold one firm tight buttocks. "Umm..."

"We should stop." Cam said for him and they quickly disentangled themselves, both feeling very self conscious and uneasy as Cam threw his shirt on and rushed out of the room.

Blake passed a very frazzled young man coming from the practice room, he was dressed in servant's clothes but apparently he had been using the room for some purpose or another. Since Hunter was in there though... Blake smirked. Man, his bro was a player. Entering the practice room he saw a slightly rumpled Hunter with puffy lips. Yep, definitely kissed him. "So who was that?"

"Huh?" Hunter looked up confused at Blake his mind still processing the make out session. His brother was leaning against the doorframe with a rather smug look on his face. Damn, he was caught. "Who?"

"The cute servant boy who just ran out of here." Blake stated.

"His name is Cam." Hunter muttered and ran his fingers through his hair. Damn but he was falling fast for that guy, faster then he had ever fallen for anyone really. What was it that made Hunter want him so much?

"Bro? You okay?" Blake asked concernedly, Hunter looked really frazzled.

"I honestly don't know."

----

A/N - (1) Bokken- wooden swords used in kendo. Kendo is based off of kenjutsu which was the art of the sword that the samurai practiced. You're allowed to strike at certain places or thrust at the throat. It's the fighting style I used. Hope you liked the kiss! Sex soon I swear!


	7. Interception

Disclaimer: Do not own Ninja Storm!

---

The green ranger walked through the halls as he approached the celebration. Tonight he would have to be especially careful about keeping his identity secret, especially with the fact that he had been making out with Prince Hunter earlier that day. He had been particularly careful of covering up any signs of their encounter, namely the light finger shaped bruises on his shoulders. Not that his outfit wouldn't have covered them anyway, but Cam was self conscious about anything that could give him away.

—

Nearing the height of the evening's festivities, Crown Prince Hunter Bradley found himself under the distinct impression that the mysterious Samurai was avoiding him. It was not anything deliberate, no ninja worth his salt would do something like leaving a conversation because a certain person entered it, no, it was more that the Samurai had left the conversation before Hunter had taken it into his head to enter it. In fact the Samurai was pretty adept at interpreting his moves, that is, if the Samurai was avoiding him. Quite possibly Hunter was just paranoid. The Samurai seemed to be pretty good at ignoring all of his glaring too.

"Prince Hunter! All alone?" A jovial voice called out to him and Hunter turned to find himself faced with the smiling and round-faced visage of Duke Lothor. "Or were you merely taking a breather?"

"Every once in a while you just have to step back and watch people mingle." Hunter's mind was still partially focused on the Samurai so when the man tensed Hunter noticed. However, after a quick scan of the room, Hunter could not find anything wrong or even much different besides the Duke opening up a conversation with him. As he mindlessly chattered with the cheerful older man Hunter wondered if it really was the Duke talking to Hunter that freaked the Samurai out. He had his suspicions confirmed when the masked man approached him for the first time that night.

"Your highness, Duke Lothor." Cam greeted the two men calmly and really tried hard to hide his urge to slink off into the nearest dark corner. He had managed to avoid Hunter all night so of course his Uncle would take _tonight_ to talk to him.

"Ah, Samurai. Tell me, you look like you're about the marriageable age, aren't you? Out of all the women in the room who do you think is most suited to Prince Hunter?" Lothor set the trap skillfully and if Cam had not known the man's plans he might have walked right into it.

"Well, there are your two daughter's, Duke Lothor." The green samurai stated calmly and Hunter hid a wince. So that was Lothor's aim, he wanted Hunter to marry his daughters, who were really annoying from Hunter's viewpoint. "But then again the Lady Kelly was recently widowed, wasn't she? A little older then Prince Hunter, true, but marriageable still. And Princess Leanne has yet to be married too, it would help cement Prince Hunter's place as Crown Prince." Lothor had preened at the first statement from the samurai's mouth and then hid a bad scowl at the rest. Of course the man had to notice the only other women in the kingdom for the Prince. "Then again, there are ladies from outside the kingdom. I hear that the Dino Country has some fine women among their court."

"Ah, but what if my interests are men? I might want a male consort instead of a wife." Hunter's tone was joking and his eyes sparkling. Lothor's scowl deepened at this statement, if the Prince wanted a male consort his plans might all be in vain.

"There are more choices if you chose that direction, your highness. Count Dustin and Lord Shane, for example, though their lines would not do you much good in the realm of politics." Hunter's eyes narrowed at this, only Dustin's friends called him that everyone else at court called him Count Waldo. That meant the ranger had to know Dustin a little... "Then again, there are the lords of the Dino Country." Cam stated placidly and ignored the strong glares he was getting from both men. Inside of his head the amulet had decided to break her silence.

**Hey! You forgot yourself. C'mon! Say "and then there's the lost Lord Cameron!"**

"And then there's the lost Lord Cameron." Cam's eyes widened, that hadn't been him. Indeed it had been Prince Hunter who was glaring steadily at Lothor now. "Your missing nephew." Lothor bristled and Cam could practically see his ears steam. Oh, was he in for it tomorrow, that was for sure.

"There is a reason he is the _lost_ Lord Cameron, Prince Hunter." Cam stated smoothly and hoped he wasn't sweating, that would probably give it away. "There must be a reason he is missing."

"Of course there is! And my dear nephew is an intelligent young man, I'm sure if it was too much trouble he would have come to me for help." Lothor stated and Cam watched as Hunter's glare hardened. If the Prince went on like this, Lothor was definitely going to suspect something. Which would not be good for Cam's health, or his plan to reveal Lothor. True, having the prince on his side would be helpful in the long run, but Cam's plans weren't at the point where he could unveil them yet.

"I'm sure he would." Hunter stated grimly. If what Hunter suspected was true, then Cameron was working as a servant in Lothor's household, such a helpful Uncle indeed. Then, both the green samurai ranger and Duke Lothor calmly excused themselves and walked away, telling Hunter that his glare had probably gotten a little too forceful. As the samurai strode off, Hunter turned his glare on him. The man was someone who knew Dustin, and someone who knew court politics enough to have kept up on the marriageable women. He was not from the Dino country, as they had their own set of Rangers, and was someone who no one else recognized.

Miko Watanabe had been the last person known to carry the amulet, correct? Then it was possible...

Hunter broke off his glare as he watched the way the samurai moved. More then possible, especially considering the way the samurai had acted when the Duke had approached him.

Cam Watanabe could be the Green Samurai Ranger.

---

Cam hit the floor hard as his Uncle threw him back into the small closet that he called a room. Apparently he had decided that the best thing to do upon getting back from the ball was to take out his anger on his nephew. "And you'll stay in here until I let you out!" Lothor declared and after he slammed the door shut Cam could hear the distinctive click of the lock. Hauling himself up onto his small sleeping cot he groaned.

**Well apparently he hits as hard as I remember. **The amulet stated.

"You've fought him?" Cam asked as he stripped his shirt off to take a look at his bruises.

**Your mother used to have practice matches with him, and I watched Lothor spar with Kanoi occasionally. He is strong, without the dark ninja powers you may have been able to beat him, Ranger or no ranger, but with his powers... He's too strong for you right now.**

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk." Cam muttered as he dragged out a medical kit and began tending to his aches and pains.

---

Hunter looked for Cam the next day but was unable to find the servant anywhere. He was half tempted to ask if Dustin had seen the other man, but figured the Count would not be any help in this manner. It was however, the nattering of Lothor's daughters that he overheard which made the young man see red.

"The little dweeb deserved it." The shrill one, Kapri, said as she sat in the courtyard. Beside her Marah wore a confused expression.

"But it wasn't Cousin's fault that Prince Hunter brought him up!" Kapri through her sister a disgusted look.

"Of course it was! He must have done something while Uncle let him wander around. There's no other reason for the Prince to be asking about the geek!"

"But I still think Uncle was really mean to beat him up!" Marah complained loudly and Hunter froze. Apparently he was right, Cam really was Cameron Watanabe and obviously under Duke Lothor's thumb. There had been no obvious reason for him to stay there though, at least not till now. Abuse victims often had a rather warped view of the world, it might provide a reason for Cam to stay.

And that just made him angrier.


	8. Vampires

1Cam groaned as he woke up, blinking several times to clear his eyes. The blurriness eased but his quarters were just as dark and dismal as they had been every morning since coming to the Thunders' Castle. Standing the black haired teen ignored a wave of dizziness to test the door and see if his Uncle had unlocked it yet. Unfortunately, the door was still locked and Cam did not feel up to picking the lock quite yet. In fact, he felt strangely tired.

**He's feeding off of you**. The amulet stated weakly from inside his head.

"Huh?" Cam responded fuzzily. Feeding off of him? Wha?

**Your Uncle. He is using his dark ninja powers to feed off your energy. In fact, if not for me, you would probably still be unconscious. **Cam nodded. That made sense. Still, why did the amulet sound weak too? **I'm allowing him to feed off some of my energy instead of yours. He will notice the difference soon though, and realize that you are the Samurai Ranger.**

"Alright then." Cam muttered and went hunting for his lock picks. He needed to get out of the room.

--

Hunter fumed as he paced the walls of the palace. On one hand, he wanted to charge into Lothor's quarters and demand that he hand Cam over, on the other, he knew that would be a very stupid thing to do. Beating one's servants was not against the law; as long as you did not kill the servant, you could do whatever you wanted with them. So in order to get the 'Lost Lord Cameron' out of Lothor's hands he would need to expose Cam as royalty being held against his will. Hunter's problem was that he was sure that Cam _couldn't_ be held against his will and as such that he was willingly subjecting himself to Lothor's tyranny. From what he had sensed from Cam in those few brief meetings, if the young man had truly wanted to escape, he could have found a way. "Damn." He muttered.

Of course, he had only met Cam a total of three times, six if Cam really was the Samurai Ranger. Which lead Hunter to another question. If Cam was the Samurai Ranger, why had he allowed his Uncle to beat him? The choices were that either Cam was up to something and needed to stay close to his uncle to complete it, he was so used to the beatings that he made no effort to resist, or his uncle was stronger then him. Was it possible for Duke Lothor to be stronger than a Ranger? It should not be possible, but he was the twin brother to Kanoi, the former sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy. Besides, Hunter himself was not without his own losses to other people; General Madtropolis being one example; Madtropolis who Cam had _beaten_.

Hunter shook his head; he knew that he would never figure this out unless he talked to Cam. Which brought him back to the original problem.

He could wait it out. Cam would show up eventually.

--

Lothor cursed heavily as he paced his study. He had returned to their rooms two days ago to discover his nephew's door open and the brat gone. The dark ninja had continued to feed off the boy and he knew that his nephew should still have been laid up. Shortly after he discovered his nephew's disappearance, he noticed an odd flavor to the energy he was absorbing from the youngster. The distinctive tang that signified a Ranger. He then had sent out all of his generals out to searching for Cam and none of them had been able to find his brother's brat.

However, none of them had the attributes that the General his nieces had found possessed.

"General Sucker. Can you find him?" He demanded, as he turned to the pale skinned general. The odd man blinked large bug like eyes up and him and smiled, revealing two pointed canines.

"Of course my lord. What would you have me do with him when I find the young lord?" Sucker asked, and Lothor contemplated his options. Sucker was a powerful vampire, but he could probably use a good meal.

And if his nephew were a vampire, he would certainly be more amenable to Lothor's plans if only because Sucker would have full control of his vampiric spawn.

"Bite him." Lothor ordered and watched the evil smirk curl Sucker's lips cruelly. The vampire then bowed and excused himself. Lothor balanced his chin on his palm as he thought. The Samurai had not shown up since his nephew disappeared, which effectively told him which Ranger his nephew was. Unfortunately, Prince Hunter had been shooting his suspicious looks whenever he was around the other man, meaning he must suspect something. "I'll have to step up my plans then. Nephew, you have caused too much trouble."

--

Cam meanwhile had collapsed against the wall of his room halfway across town from Lothor. He had rented a room in an inn that, while not terribly expensive, was clean and not part of some of the shadier districts of town. He had been able to move around the room occasionally but his Uncle's feeding off his energy was exerting a major drain on him.

**He's still feeding off you, but don't think that means he isn't looking for you. Lothor hardly expects you to just die from him draining your energy. He no doubt wishes to use you for his plans.** The amulet sounded weaker then it had before; Cam's Uncle had been a continuous drain on them both.

"Then I need to figure out what his plans are and stop them before they get too far." Cam muttered and the amulet answered with a small noise of agreement. "That means I need to get up first." Cam bashed his head against the wall slightly in hopes that it would help him wake up. Then he struggled to his feet using the wall as a handhold. He was surprised however, when the door swung open before he reached for it.

**Oh, damn. Run.**

Cam turned to run, but the only exit besides the door was a window and right now, the strange man was standing in his door. Cam attempted to make it to the window, but hands on his shoulders pulled him back and then suddenly there was the feeling of a bite on the side of his neck. Eyes widened as he realized just what he Uncle had set up for him, they soon closed as he dropped into darkness.

---

Cam woke up to find himself in the same room but curled up on the floor instead of the wall. He no longer felt dizzy either, instead feeling oddly rejuvenated. **A vampire bit you, so your Uncle stopped sucking energy. The rejuvenation part? The start of you being turned into a blood-sucking minion. **Cam nodded his head and stood. While he had never encountered a vampire before now, he had heard stories of them.

'What I have to do is kill him right?' Cam asked the amulet mentally.

**Pierce his heart to kill him and you'll be home free. **

'Alright then, the green samurai will show up again tonight, but first, I need a bath.' Sitting against the same wall for two consecutive days was not good for hygiene.

--

Hunter had been surprised when the samurai ranger had shown up at the ball that night. However the ranger ignored him, much the way he had done a few days ago and instead seemed to be searching the room for someone. Face steadily darkening, Hunter made a note to corner the other ranger at some point that evening. Right now, though he had to deal with the annoying Kapri, Lothor's daughter. Marah was off flirting with Dustin right now and he feared for the gene pool if those two ever had children.

"Are you listening to me?" The pink haired bimbo asked as she stamped her foot in displeasure.

"Not really." Hunter replied. Why should he listen to her brainless conversation when there were so many more interesting things to do. He hardly noticed her stomping away in anger. However, Dustin noticed when Marah was grabbed and dragged away by her sister, and the resulting 'kicked puppy' face made Hunter feel a little guilty.

A very little.

--

Dustin looked around for something to do after Lothor's mean daughter had dragged away the nice one. What were their names again? He couldn't remember. Trying to find a diversion, he spotted the samurai ranger hiding in one of the corners of the room and leaning his head against the wall for support. Worried, Dustin walked over to him. "Dude, you okay? You're, like, sweating real bad."

Cam was not okay and he knew it. The vampire bite was affecting him more the closer he got to Sucker, and was nearly debilitating right now, obviously meaning that he was very close to General Sucker. "I'm _fine_ Dustin." He rasped out and missed the brunet's shocked reaction.

"Uh... Cam? That you?" The samurai ranger sighed and nodded slightly. So he'd blown his secret to Dustin, but he was too tired to care right now. "Dude, if you were a ranger you could have told us, or you know just me, I mean, like, I totally understand the whole 'secrecy thing' but..." Cam turned around and looked at Dustin through the eyeholes of the mask. "Dude, do you have fangs? And what's with that hickey?"

"It's a vampire bite Dustin, which is why I have fangs too." Dustin's already wide eyes went wider and Cam sighed. "Look, you want to help or should I just resign myself to my fate as a parasite?"

"Oh, uh, no dude I'll help, really!"

--

Across the ballroom, Hunter glared at the departing back of samurai and yellow ranger before his attention was diverted, this time by the sweetest smell he could ever imagine. He turned and found himself staring into Kapri's beautiful eyes, how could he have not noticed how beautiful they were?

--

**Cam, I suggest you transform to your Ranger mode**. The amulet said to him as the bite's effects got worse and worse.

'How do I do that?' Cam asked, but suddenly he just knew, and pushing himself away from Dustin slightly, he stood up straight. "Dustin, I'm going to transform into my ranger mode, you're free to join me anytime." And with that, Cam grabbed the amulet in one hand and thrust it out. "Samurai Storm Ranger Form, Ha!" It was the weirdest sensation becoming a ranger. Green armor plates formed over his clothes and he had a visor that suddenly encircled his head. On Cam's side, there was now a scabbard with a saber hilt poking out and he felt the biggest energy rush in his life. Beside him, Dustin was performing the same thing, but his ranger form was yellow and instead of a saber, he held a regular sword in one hand.

"Dude, that is a totally sick outfit!" Dustin exclaimed as he turned to him with a large smile. "C'mon, which way was that vampire dude?"

"I'm right here Rangers!" Sucker called out as he exited his hiding place and both rangers settled into a fighting stance. "Feeling sick? You're looking a little green!"

"Only of you." Cam retorted and the battle began in full.

--

"Dude that was like, and then and it was... totally awesome Cam!" Cam smiled at Dustin and watched the yellow ranger hurry to correct himself. "I mean, Samurai Ranger." The green ranger could not quite put his finger on it, but something had changed the way Dustin acted around him. Less like a crush and more like a friend.

"Count Dustin!" A voice that Cam found very familiar was echoing down the hallway to be followed by the clattering sound of high heels. Resigning himself to having to deal with Marah, and hoping she would not alert Lothor to his presence, Cam watched in surprise as she jumped into Dustin's arms. "You have to help Prince Hunter!" Since Dustin had been struck mute by the cute girl in his arms, Cam took the initiative.

"What happened to Prince Hunter?" And Marah looked over at him and smiled.

"Cousin! You're back! And okay! I was so worried when I heard Lothor sent General Sucker after you. But, oh, Father and Kapri, they did something to Prince Hunter!" Cam arched an eyebrow and Marah stumbled into an explanation, still clinging to Dustin's arms.

"_He's a big, fat, jerk! He doesn't even pay attention to me when I talk to him. Aaahh! How could I ever have wanted to marry him!" Kapri shrieked as she paced the empty room she had dragged Marah off to. "You can have him."_

"_But I don't _want_ Prince Hunter! Count Dustin's cuter, and he's nice!" Marah complained and was interrupted by their Father as he came into the room._

"_Don't worry Marah, you can have your Count. Kapri, I have the perfect solution to your problem. Use this," he held up a small pink perfume bottle, "And he'll only look at you and fall in love.."_

"He said something about, fera, feara, uh..."

"Pheromones?" Cam asked dryly, and Marah nodded her head several times.

"That was it! Something about how the pheromones would make Prince Hunter fall in love with her, and he's been staring at Marah and listening to her ever since you two left the ball! I know that Prince Hunter was interested in you, Cousin, and I thought it fair only to warn you." Cam nodded and gave Dustin a look before he hurried back to the ball.

Dustin smiled down at the girl in his arms, completely oblivious to the outside world. "Thanks." And Marah smiled up at him.

"Anytime cutie."


	9. Trust Me

(Some lines stolen from Storm Before Calm. Apoligize for bad fight scene, not very good at them)

When Cam entered into ballroom, it was to find Prince Hunter standing up and ordering a toast while holding one of Kapri's hands clutched in his. His eyes were wide and slightly glassy, while his cheeks were lightly flushed. Altogether, he looked drugged. Cam's eyes narrowed as he spotted Lothor peering from a dark corner at the display. "I'd like to make an announcement!" Hunter called out and Cam hurried into the room, trying to see what his options were. She was using the perfume to affect Hunter, so it was air based. Was it targeted specifically at Hunter? How had his uncle managed that? "Kapri and I..." Cam tried to think fast and ended up just going to what was closest.

"I need you to spray down Prince Hunter and Kapri!" He hissed at Tori, who had been standing on the dance floor looking at her brother in law with suspicion. Now however she was looking at him in alarm. "Look I don't have time to explain..."

"...are..."

"Just trust me." Tori's eyes widened slightly in recognition before she turned to the 'happy pair' in the center of attention. Focusing on the water she could sense from the fountain in the courtyard the blonde preformed a complex set of hand motions before flinging the water at Hunter and Kapri.

"En... _what the hell_!" Hunter shouted as he snapped back to himself. He looked down at the soaking pink haired girl clinging to his arm and shook her off. She hardly noticed though as she was glaring out into the crowd.

"You! You ruin everything!" The crowd of guests parted to allow access to the man she was yelling at so viciously. The Samurai Ranger stood at Tori's elbow and stepped away from the blonde girl into the pathway opening through the crowd between him and Kapri. Kapri began to storm towards the collected young man before he spoke and stopped her in his tracks.

"It would have worn off eventually you know. What would you have done then?" Kapri looked startled for a second before regaining herself.

"I would have had more!" Kapri asserted. Cam looked at her sadly.

"And when that wore off? Didn't you think Prince Hunter would notice something going on? Didn't you think _someone_ would notice something odd was going on?" Cam took a step towards her and Kapri just looked shocked. No one noticed the slowly darkening face hidden in the shadows; their attention was all focused on the drama before them. "How long would you have pulled off the charade? Just how long would you have let Lothor use you?"

"Father wasn't using me! We were doing this together!" Kapri shrieked and everyone but Cam winced. He had gotten used to the volume and shrillness after all. Slowly and very deliberately, he lifted an eyebrow.

"Then where is he now Kapri?" The pink haired girl froze and turned towards where she remembered seeing her father. He wasn't hiding in the shadows of the room anymore, frantic Kapri searched for him with her eyes. "Did he ever tell you that you weren't really his daughter?" Kapri stood stock still before swinging around to face Cam.

"What! That's a _lie_." Cam slowly shook his head when faced with Kapri's righteous indignation. It kinda hurt to tell his cousin this.

"No. He has papers on it. You and Marah are his nieces, the daughter of Marquis Jennings. Your parents both died when you two were too young to remember them and then he raised you." Kapri looked dumbstruck before a low laugh rolled around the room.

"Ah, so my Nephew _has_ been peeking." Lothor stood in the entrance to the ballroom, a large group of Kelzaks and his generals beside him. Kelzaks were a sort of golem; brainless beings that would attack mindlessly until destroyed. "If I had known you were so ambitious, Cameron, I would have worked you into my plans at the beginning." Figuring that the mask was pointless to wear now Cam took it off and flung it to the side as he glared at Lothor.

"Like I would have voluntarily worked for my Father's murderer." Lothor chuckled at that.

"No I don't suppose you would have." Then he signaled the Kelzaks to attack.

Luckily, Kelzaks were not terribly difficult for trained ninjas to take down. There were however a large number of them and that made it slightly harder to get to Lothor. Not that Kapri had any problem with it, as the Kelzaks still considered her to be 'an ally'. She marched straight up to Lothor, and if Cam had the time to be amused he would be, started screaming at him.

"You aren't my father!" Were the first words out of her mouth and the rest dissolved into undistinguishable yelling. The other rangers were slowly drawing together and preparing to turn into their ranger form. Despite the desperate fighting, every one in the room heard the sharp smack of a slap and the sudden cut off of yelling.

"Stop your incessant _screaming_ girl! You're useless! I gave you a simple task of seducing someone and you can't even accomplish that! None of the tasks I gave you has been accomplished!" Lothor roared at her and Kapri looked shocked. All of her life she had been pampered, no one had yelled at her before. Marah too stood among the fighting in shock before marching up to Lothor and throwing her fist out to defend her sister. The dark ninja caught her hand and smirked as he threw Marah at Kapri. "Both of you stay quiet and stay out of my way." He commanded as he turned to face the crowd. There was something he needed in order to activate his master plan, and that something was coming steadily closer.

The rangers all exchanged looks before decided to screw their secret identity. "Ninja Storm!" Tori, Shane, and Dustin called out.

"Thunder Storm!" The two royal siblings shouted as they started their transportation.

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger form! HA!" As multiple colored transformations took place in the room, several royals stared in shock. Their princes, their newest princess, a duke and a count had transformed into rangers. Not to mention the mysterious Samurai Ranger who appeared to be the missing Cameron Watanabe. En masse, the rangers attacked Lothor.

Lothor fended off their attacks with startling ease. He was a highly trained ninja, and his dark ninja powers made up for anything he might be missing. "HA!" He threw off the annoying crimson ranger and found himself facing his nephew. Smirking he reached out and gave the amulet a tug while blowing the boy away with a dark energy blast. Cam was blown halfway across the room and ended up feeling groggy from the sudden de-morph.

"Time to finish you all." Lothor shouted, "Give me those ranger powers!" He pointed the amulet at the crown prince and his younger brother. The amulet flared darkly and forced the Crimson and Navy rangers to demorph as their power was stripped away.

"I can't take it!" Hunter cried out.

"It's too strong!" Blake stated before both brothers fell to their knees in their usual clothing. Lothor laughed as he felt his power increase.

"Nothing can stop the power of the amulet." The dark ninja snapped at the two royals as they pushed themselves off the floor. Cam by this point had regained his footing and readied himself for the attack again. Standing behind his uncle, Cam struck a fighting stance.

"I believe that belongs to me." Lothor smirked, a quick upturning of his lips, in derision.

"Not anymore." Lothor stated before firing another dark energy blast at his nephew. The teenager took the blast straight in his chest and was once again thrown across the room, this time slamming into a wall too. Lothor stalked towards his nephew, laughing manically. "Goodbye Nephew." The amulet began to power up again as he stood over the blinking samurai.

Shane, Tori and Dustin then appeared between the two family members. "He-yuh." Shane grunted as he landed in front of Cam with Dustin and Tori at his sides. "He's not going anywhere, you got it?" He pointed a finger at the dark ninja as they all readied their attacks.

"Fine! Then I'll take you in his place!" Quickly Lothor attacked the three primary rangers with a powerful blast that sent all three in different directions, then absorbed their power before they hit the ground. The rangers all pulled themselves to their feet and stood in a line between Lothor and the other ninjas. "You fools! Haven't you had enough?" He sent another powerful blast and the rangers were shaken but managed to maintain their footing before shifting into attack stances. As the rangers came at him, Lothor fought against them easily, blocking their punches and kicks while attacking them one at a time. First the red ranger, then his annoying nephew, followed by the yellow ranger and then the Bradley brothers. The girl attacked after that, grabbing onto his shoulders before he grabbed her wrist and flipped her over the shoulder she had been grabbing. Prince Hunter attacked again after that, kicking at him and trying to maintain his distance instead of punching like before. Then once again the annoying red one and finally followed by another attack of his nephew.

As he threw his nephew onto his back once again, Lothor smirked and began to gather the power of the Abyss of evil around him. A dark miasma formed behind his back as he started channeling all of his energy into summoning the monsters of the Abyss. Shane, Tori and Dustin appeared in front of him at that point, trying to pressure him even as they stood on shaky legs, they attempted to push him back but were once again beaten off. "I have your ranger powers, you are at my mercy once and for all!"

"We won't let you win." Shane stated decisively, shaking his head in refusal even as the black cloud behind Lothor grew larger.

"I have your ranger powers. What can you do without your powers?" Lothor demanded laughing. He missed the determined expressions that appeared on the three rangers faces as he gloated over his win.

"We may not be power rangers," Shane said, "but we still have power! Power of Air!" Striking a stance as he called upon his ninja power, his friends soon followed suit.

"Power of Earth!" One could almost catch the roar of the Earth's lion spirit as Dustin called on his ability.

"Power of Water!" Tori's shout yielded the echo of tossing waves.

"Ninja Powers! Hi-yah!" All three cried as they used their inner abilities to push the evil ninja back into the swirling darkness that he had called upon.

"NO!" Lothor cried out as he dropped the amulet and was pushed back into the abyss. The darkness seemed to be sucked in after him, the abyss collapsing in upon itself. The samurai fell to the floor with a thunk and the rangers' powers flew back to them in a flurry of colors.

As the rangers all gathered, they stared at where Lothor had disappeared with confusion. "What happened?" Tori asked in confusion. It was her husband who answered her.

"Lothor's evil... it must have overloaded the abyss." There was silence after this statement and Hunter turned to seek out the Samurai to ask what he thought of his Uncle's disappearance, only to find himself looking into an empty space. "Hu? Wait, where's Cam?" He questioned and the other rangers turned first to look at him and then to look around the room.

"Why'd he leave?" Dustin asked no one in particular. Hunter said nothing more but bent down to pick up the samurai amulet with a gloomy expression.

--

When Shane entered his room after sorting out all the panicking and questions to find a note sitting on his bed along with one of the swords that they used to use back at the Wind Academy while they had been training to be ninjas.

'I remember how often you used to break these and thought you might need another. One thing I have to tell you is that Father had always planned on you being the Sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy. My Uncle kept all the accounts of the academy in the left drawers of his desk in his study at the Mansion.

-Cam'

Shane shook his head. Cam was apparently the same anti-social geek he had been when Shane was still training. Ah well, Hunter seemed to be stuck on him, Shane didn't doubt the Crimson Ranger's Ability to track down the samurai.


	10. Dino Country

A/n - I know that some parts of the last chapter were a little... rushed. But I started to write the fight scene and realized 'wait... where's the abyss?' and I was like 'eek!' so I had to add it in kinda hurriedly. I tried to stick to the show when it came to that part. And I know it was an evil cliffy, I'm an evil person.

Hmm... and me? Why, I keep getting sucked into odd pairings for other fandoms. ;;; that's why this has taken forever.

--

Hunter looked down at the small amulet sitting in his hand. Turning around, Hunter continued to study it contemplatively. It had been a month since Tori and Blake's wedding, meaning a month since the incident with Lothor and Cam. It had been a month since Cam had disappeared. He did it rather efficiently too, none of the ninjas Hunter had sent out looking for the missing Lord had turned up hide or hair of him. Shane had shown them the note, but it had not helped anyone find out where the elusive samurai had gone.

**So, how _you_ doin'?** A voice asked and Hunter looked around wide eyed, his hand clutching instinctively at the amulet. **Aack, nice grip there kid! No need to crush me!** With eyes widening even further Hunter looked down at the necklace clutched in his hand. **Hiyo!**

**"**What the... you can _talk_!" Hunter questioned angrily. "Or... wait, am I going nuts? ...no, don't think so. Then you'd sound like Cam." There was a chuckle inside of his head and Hunter thought that maybe he should sit down before the amulet did something that made him fall down.

**Ah, and while I am snarky, I'm not Cam. **The amulet pulsed slightly this time. **My beloved holder is missing, and it's your job to find him, lover boy!**

"Hu?" Was Hunter's intelligent reply.

--

Cam sighed as he opened the door to his shop. He had opened up a shop in the Dino Country's capital. He had never made any serious contacts with anyone in the country, though he had met Princess Hayley once when she visited the Wind Academy. He doubted he'd run into the princess though, and even if she did he highly doubted she'd recognize him. Cam had opened up a small shop in the merchant's quarter selling charmed and un-charmed weapons and mechanicals. The shop was set up in the Dino Country was because Cam knew the land and customs, that with Mesagog raging a war against King Oliver, even average citizens needed a little boost to their weapons.

Propping the door open Cam smiled slightly. He liked his new life it was... peaceful. Face darkening slightly at the silence from a snarky voice that he had somehow grown accustomed to, Cam frowned. "Peaceful is just another word for boring." He muttered to himself as he turned around and strode back inside. It was true too, while his new home may have been calming, Cam was finding himself frightfully bored. After focusing so hard on defeating his Uncle and using the dream of opening a shop as just that, a dream, Cam had never really realized just how boring and tedious it might be. "Especially a country away from any friends." This made Cam frown harder, a wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows.

Did he have friends back home? No, not home, it was not really his home. Blue Bay Harbor had been a place he had grown up in, but never really his home. The Wind Ninja Academy had been close, but Cam had never really felt at home there either. Mainly because he was not a ninja. Sighing, Cam reentered his shop and prepared for what he hoped would be a busy day.

--

Haley wondered around the bazaar district, her eyes wandering over the shops wares. She was looking for a new retailer to supply her and the Dino Rangers weapon supply. Haley was good, but she was not good enough to keep up with the demands of the rangers all the time. They ran through training and real weapons at a surprisingly fast rate. Mesagog's attacks meant they had to keep themselves locked, stocked, and loaded all the time. If nothing else, Haley needed to find a good supplier for ordinary weapons that she could charm for the ranger's special attacks. Spotting a new weapons store, Haley wandered closer, noting the skill that the weapons had been crafted with. They were exceptionally well made, obviously crafted by someone with a great deal of skill.

Stepping into the shop, the brunette noticed the finesse and variety of the weapons. "Can I help you?" A voice asked from behind the counter in the shop. Haley turned with a smile to face the shop owner and was struck by a strange sense of deja vu. The man behind the counter was of average height, but quite handsome with thick black hair, and hazel eyes with a tilt to them, and full lips. Still, that did not tell her where she knew him from. The shop owner froze as she locked eyes with him.

"Ah, I was just admiring your weapons." Haley smiled. "Do you have any charmed weapons?"

"Of course, they're against the left wall." He instructed and gestured to the weapons hanging against the left wall. Haley went over to investigate.

--

"These are good Haley! Where did you find weapons of this quality?" Tommy asked his subordinate after his return with the other dino rangers from their latest bout with Mesagog's forces. "They aren't your work..." Haley smiled at her King.

"I found someone in the capital who makes them," was her only comment, then she turned back to her work.

--

Tommy looked up from the paperwork on his desk as he heard his mirror chime. It had not done that in a while. One of his friends had long ago charmed their mirrors so they would be able to communicate instantly over long distances. Considering that two of the people who owned those mirrors refused to speak to him and another one was almost always away from home, and didn't take his mirror to travel, that left two people who could be contacting him. One was more likely then the other.

"Tommy? You there?" Tommy smiled slightly.

"Ah, hey Billy." Instead of his own reflection the mirror was showing the face of on of his best friends. He lived in Aquitar due to an unfortunate medical condition that only the experts in Aquitar could treat. "There a reason for your call?" Billy smiled shyly.

"Well, you never visit Aquitar. How else am I going to talk to you if I don't call?" Tommy sighed.

"There is a reason I don't visit Aquitar Bill, and you know what it is." It was Billy's turn to sigh at this one.

"Jason does not live in Aquitar, Tommy. He has a country called Gao to run! When he visits, it's for short periods of time. I'm sure you two could manage to miss each other." Billy knew that every time Tommy had visited he had somehow been intercepted by Jason at some point. Billy was not sure what the quarrel between the two former best friends was, but it certainly had to be big to break up two such great friends.

Tommy made a face. "I will try to visit you sometime Billy. But I'm swamped right now, with managing the politics and keeping Mesagog from killing all my subjects..." Tommy trailed off. Billy was smiling understandingly at him. Billy seemed to do that a lot lately.

"Nagging you was not the reason behind my call actually. There have been a few exports from the Dino country of exceptionally well made weapons. You have a genius in weapons craft somewhere in your city. I was wondering if you knew who they were."

Tommy shook his head. "Haley might though, she's been procuring some really excellent charmed weapons for the Rangers. Do you want me to look into it?"

--

Cam was surprised that upon opening his shop he found himself faced with the royal guard instead of Haley. He was hoping that whatever the guard was there for _wasn't_ about his lineage.


	11. The Finale

Cam was led into the private study of King Oliver, more then a little worried at this point. They could not have found out who he was, could they? The dark haired man was looking over papers as Cam was led in and glanced at him briefly before looking at the guards. "You can go." As the guards bowed and left, one of Cam's eyebrows quirked. That was interesting, the man barely knew him but figured he was not a threat? Cam might have been tempted to take advantage of that if he did not have a sneaking suspicion that the Dino Country's king was more then capable of defending himself.

"Sit down, I hate how everyone feels like they have to stand around me." Tommy ordered the younger man to sit and motioned to the chair across from him. The kid had a small frown on his face and it amused Tommy to no end. Kid reminded him of someone, though for the life of him Tommy could not think of who. Straightening his papers, Tommy turned a serious face on the weapon maker. "Listen, I called you in here because you've been providing weapons to Lady Haley and..."

"You wanted to make sure I was not selling to Mesagog?" Cam asked, slightly exasperated. He'd been worried for nothing. "Or that I was not one of Mesagog's spies in disguise? Or let me guess you were wondering if Mesagog might kidnap me and use me to work for him? Then again I could have other enemies who would attack your kingdom just to get to me." Someone laughed behind him and Cam turned slightly startled. There should not be anyone there.

And there wasn't, instead there stood a mirror and in the reflection a pair of very blue eyes. "Alright, I guess my questions were answered." Billy stated. The kid was amusing. Snarky, but amusing. "And I think you can start making demands too. Kid's a Ranger if I ever saw one."

Tommy smirked as Cam's gaped and then struggled for some way to deny being a Ranger. So that was why he seemed familiar. "You've been around Ranger's longer then I have Bill, I'll trust your judgment." The kid had regained his composure but still looked like a stiff breeze would blow him over. After Billy had said his goodbyes, Tommy turned to Cam and grinned. "Well, what color were you?"

"Green." Cam answered, still slightly mystified. That had been William Cranston, one of the best weapon smiths around and definitely leaps and bounds ahead of him when it came to the skill to charm objects. It was said that he had worked closely with the Rangers for years, and apparently the rumors were true.

"That was my first color too."

"First?" Cam's voice seemed to be oddly strangled and Tommy started to work on his paperwork again, still grinning.

"You'll find it's a little difficult to abandon the life of a Power Ranger, unless you have a successor and even then it's tough." Cam shifted in his chair, more then a little worried about what might happen, since he had just abandoned his Amulet back there. While not the smartest decision, he figured that Prince Hunter would take care of it. "What happened to your morpher?"

"I, uh, left it behind when I came here." Tommy's grin had morphed into something slightly more sinister.

"Oh, it'll follow you. Don't worry."

--

Hunter scowled as he entered the throne room of the King of the Dino Country. He had been sent to haggle out some trade deals, since King Oliver had been having difficulty with his crops because of the rebel Mesagog and his forces. Hunter did not want to be in the Dino Country and knew that King Omino had sent him partially to just get rid of him and his foul attitude. **Nice digs**, the amulet commented. **Love the dinosaurs, dinosaurs and Oh! More Dinosaurs! **Hunter gritted his teeth in annoyance.

'I don't know why I keep you around.' He thought at the overly cheery voice in his mind. The amulet had grown increasingly annoying as three months had passed since it had started talking to him. And the nitpicking about his training, his attitude and why he had not found Cam yet had gotten rather annoying.

**Because I'm cute and loveable**. The amulet retorted and Hunter barely contained a snort. Cute and loveable his ass. Coming back to himself, Hunter decided he had better stop talking to the amulet if he wanted to get through this conference without killing anyone.

"Does he seem familiar to you?" Kira asked Trent as the stood to the sides of the throne room. Trent looked at her briefly and then glanced at Prince Hunter. Rolling his eyes he sighed.

"Kira, he's a Prince of a neighboring kingdom. Of course he seems familiar to you." He muttered before returning his attention to the proceedings. What with the whole 'former evil ranger' thing he had going he really wanted to make a good impression. And to prove to himself that he did not need to rely on his father.

"No, there is something more. I'm sure of it." Kira muttered and began to bite the edge of her thumb nail. This was going to nag at her. "And do you remember the look on Cam's face when he was told that Prince Hunter was visiting?" Trent held back a sigh. Cam was their weapons expert and when time allowed he'd train with them. No one was entirely sure where he had come from or what his story was but he and King Oliver seemed to have some sort of understanding. And if King O said the guy was cool, Trent was gonna believe him.

"Kira, Cam gets that look when Connor trashes his newest toy." Trent hissed before deciding to ignore the girl. King O had just shot them a disapproving look. Kira however had not decided to drop the matter, instead she was wondering if maybe Cam had not pulled a runner on Prince Hunter. Though why he would have done that was beyond her. She decided to ask Connor about it later, he had a relative in the Dino Country right?

--

"So let me get this straight, a few months ago Prince Blake got married. At his wedding a mysterious 'Green Samurai Ranger' showed up. This Green Ranger was actually a missing noble in disguise, who exposed his Uncle as a traitor and at the same time seduced Prince Hunter?" Kira asked, eyes wide with disbelief. Connor nodded, his face settled into what Kira thought of as 'happy puppy'. "You aren't pulling my leg?"

"Naw, why'd you wanna know anyway?" Connor asked.

"No reason..." Kira muttered as her mind whirled with possibilities.

--

Hunter scowled as he stalked through the market place. The shopkeepers noticed his fine attire before they noticed his mood but luckily most were fast enough to stop themselves before he killed them. **Cool it, Prince boy. You don't know if what that tart said was true. And this 'weapon smith' named 'Cam' with 'super awesome skills' she was talking about might not be our Cam!**

"And what are the odds of _that_?" Hunter growled.

**...About .005 but let's not deal with technicalities**.

That was when Hunter saw him. Standing in front of a shop that was just closing up for the night and with the setting sun glowing behind him. Cam looked perfect, and Hunter found his anger dropping like a stone. Walking as quietly as he could he managed to get five feet away before Cam turned and spotted him. Most importantly, Cam froze instead of trying to bolt and Hunter was able to take off the amulet and drop it around the others neck before he could move. From Cam's wince the amulet had immediately started berating him.

"Serves you right, I've had to put up with it for _months_." Hunter stated. Cam looked up with slightly wide eyes at this. "I've been carrying it around since you left."

"Ah, you didn't have to." Hunter snorted.

"I take back anything I ever said about you being smart." And then he drew the other boy into a fierce hug. "Your Uncle's gone, no one cares about that. Shane's running the ninja academy and if you don't want to go back to Blue Bay Harbor then you can just come live with me." Pulling away Hunter looked into the deep hazel eyes of the man who he had fallen in love with.

"Marry me?" Cam's answer was the smile and tip his face up in order to seal Hunter's mouth with a kiss.

---

(Author: And that's the end! You cannot make me write more of it, I refuse!

Cam: pout

Author: Shut up!

Hunter: But you saw a Cam look-alike at the movie theatre!

Author: SHUT UP! And now I'm going to go sleep off my migraine, bye y'all)

Beta: But we also saw a Hunter look-alike at Tops right across the way! I felt the need to push him towards the movie theater and watch the results. DEAR GOD there was a practical orgy (14!) of Asian men at that theater.

Author: ...I was with her, she really would have done it.


	12. Tbe Real Finale

1A month later the ceremony for Hunter and Cam's marriage was held. The invitation list was long and far more prestigious then the people who had been invited to Tori and Blake's wedding. Cam had said it was Hunter's fault because he was the Crown Prince. Hunter had claimed it was Cam's fault because he ran away and met all those odd people. Behind their backs everyone else just snickered quietly. The two men were nervous and highly excitable as the date approached. Hunter had taken to dragging Shane out of Blue Bay Harbor just so he had someone to beat up, and Cam had a tendency to let loose his sharp tongue on anyone who looked at him the wrong way. And if nothing else came up to help either of them release their tensions, the ninja and the samurai were known for having long, loud fights leading to long, loud bouts of makeup sex.

All in all, while some of the castle staff had been traumatized for life, everyone else was getting along fairly well. Then the day for the wedding came, and both men found themselves close to nervous breakdown.

"What if he really doesn't want to get married? What if he runs away again? If he ran out in the middle of the wedding I'd be so angry. And what if I couldn't find him, or..." Blake stopped his brother's rambling by placing a rather effective hand over his mouth.

"Hunter. Listen. Cam loves you, okay? If he was gonna run he'd have done it when there weren't so many trained ninjas around to stop him." Hunter's shoulders slumped slightly in relief and Blake let out an explosive puff of air. He hoped that Tori and Dustin were doing better with Cam.

---

"..."

"Smile Cam! C'mon! It's your wedding, not your funeral!" Cam shot Dustin a look that spoke for itself. The happy-go-lucky man winced and backed away. He had gotten a little better at withstanding Cam's 'looks' as he had to deal with them off and on for a month with increasing severity, but damn those things were like _physical_. Idly Dustin wondered why he volunteered for this duty _again_ instead of hanging around Marah so they could implement their plan to 'seduce Shane'. After a little time spent as an official couple both members of the relationship had realized that they needed some grounding in order to make their relationship work. Shane, despite being an Air ninja, was more down to Earth then either of them and had been a big help in their relationship. Plus the big guy was all alone, he needed loving too!

"You're thinking about Shane and Marah again aren't you?" Tori asked when she spotted the goofy grin that was quickly spreading over Dustin's face. Dustin managed to look sheepish before it melted into a grateful smile as Tori shooed him away. He left eagerly leaving Tori to deal with the grumpy green ranger. "Relax Cam, the ceremony will go fine, there aren't any more evil uncles and you have almost every royal family anywhere near here represented in your guest list. Though how you got Billy of Aquitar to come I'll never know. You were never even _near_ Aquitar!" Cam did crack a secretive smile at the girl's whine. It had been his little secret on how he and Billy were connected and it managed to annoy Tori constantly.

---

As soon as the marriage ceremony was brought to a close the wedding guests clapped loudly and waited for the couple to break their celebratory kiss.

And waited...

...and waited...

...and _waited_...

Until Cam kneed Hunter in the groin and forced the other man to let go as he doubled over in pain. Smiling widely, Cam motioned to the others that they should exit to the dining room before hitting his whining husband over the head. In the crowd, one of the wedding guests claimed it would take a week before one of them tried to murder the other. (It actually took 11 days, 3 hours, 47 minutes and 25 seconds before the first official murder attempt but very few people believed that Hunter's patience had held out that long.) As he headed for the place of honor, with Hunter trailing slightly behind and wearing the expression of a three legged kicked puppy, Cam found Billy of Aquitar suddenly at his side.

"So _that's_ what you were running from." He said mysteriously and Cam looked slightly ashamed, slightly. Billy grinned at that. "Not so different from King Tommy then, different gender, same reason."

"I thought..." And Cam shot a look at the lurking and scowling King Jason to the happily chatting but tense King Oliver. Raising an eyebrow he turned to the blond beside him.

"Ah. No." Billy laughed and shook his head. "Tommy had a thing for Princess Kimberly but she and he had a falling out one could say. Jason's just never been able to let that go." Cam nodded slightly and ignored his mildly glowering husband. Really, married seconds before and he was not allowed to make conversation with other men? Wait... Princess Kimberly? Cam blanched slightly.

"You don't mean... the Princess Kimberly who served as an ambassador for Crystal Cove do you?" Billy nodded slightly, worry clouding his face.

"Yes, why?"

"...oh, hell." Cam stated as he watched the blonde haired woman dressed in pink sweep into the room. "We kinda invited her too." Behind him Hunter tried to hide a snicker behind a coughing fit but failed miserably. Glaring back at the other he commented, "And that one is _so_ your fault."

--

Amazingly, everyone made it through the evening without any sort of explosion, battle, or poisoning. Princess Kimberly and King Tommy had even managed to converse civilly. Though King Jason was definitely trying to burn holes into the black haired man's head. Luckily, it seemed that Billy was skilled at the way to distract Jason from bloodbath. It was rather amusing to watch the man's expression go from 'faster pussy cat, kill! Kill!' to 'besotted fool' in the span of a few seconds. Cam, however, had found himself fighting off the overly amorous hands of his newly wedded husband.

"Can you go an _hour _without trying to have sex with me?" He hissed. Hunter however leered and shook his head no. Snarling Cam wielded his fork in front of the other's nose. "If you don't move your hand I will be forced to defend myself." Reluctantly, the other moved his hand from where it had been petting along Cam's thigh. He pouted as he eyed his plate, Cam's thigh had been so nice and warm.

Across the room Marah hid her giggles by burying her face in Shane's shoulders, while on the other side Dustin bit his fist to stop the laughter from spilling out. Shane himself looked damn close to breaking his smirk with a guffaw but held it in, knowing his situation was not that different. It was a little odd to have your best friend and his girlfriend throwing themselves at you but... Shane could deal. In fact, he was dealing with it most happily at the moment.

When the night ended very few people went to sleep with an empty bed. Well, that is except for the Dino Rangers, because they were far too young for that.

"Why is it all the good ones are either gay or taken?" Kira pouted as she faced her two teammates. King Oliver had wandered off with that pretty blonde to 'talk more' after the feast had ended and it looked like everyone else at the feast had paired off except them.

"Hey, I'm not either!" Ethan stated. Behind his back Conner and Trent were very pointedly not looking at each other.

"Point in fact." Kira stated sarcastically.

---

And that really is the end. THERE IS NO MORE! REALLY! I only wrote this because _some_ people (you know who you are) threatened to do crazy things (you know what you said) and I felt it was my duty to stop that.


End file.
